This invention relates to the field of mechanical power generation, and specifically is directed to an engine for converting the energy of an expanding gas to mechanical rotation. My engine can be powered by steam or compressed air or, with minor changes and with the addition of a vaporizing arrangement and an ignition system, it can be used as an internal combustion engine.
A particular advantage of my engine is that the motions therein are of continuous rotation in a single direction: no major reciprocating parts, such as the pistons of a conventional engine, are present. Again, I have devised an engine having a toroidal chamber which, nevertheless, does not have to be mounted for rotation, but can be fixed in position like the block of any conventional engine.
In accomplishing the design of an engine having these desirable characteristics, I have also devised a new mechanical motion of the four-bar linkage type, an arrangement for valving a toroidal chamber so as to cause continuous movement of pistons therein, an arrangement for preventing reverse movement of any piston in the chamber, and a method of construction by which the chamber of a toroidal engine is freed from the necessity of revolving, and can be fixed in position.
Various advantages and features of novelty which characterize my invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims axis hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.